


I don’t suck at everything

by joohunit_100



Series: ShownuxKihyun One-shots [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Oral Sex, Showki, This ship needs more works, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joohunit_100/pseuds/joohunit_100
Summary: “It’s not my fault you suck at everything!”“Not everything,” Kihyun mumbled.





	I don’t suck at everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first work on here and first M/M so it might be really bad i don’t know lol I’m sorry if this is bad!

“Ahh- Hyung” Kihyun groaned  
“Hyung” he whined, throwing his controller on the ground.  
“What,” Shownu giggled, “It’s not my fault you suck at everything”  
“Not everything” Kihyun mumbled the reply. Shownu raised an eyebrow, his gaze directed at the younger questioning.  
“And what are you good at?”  
“Well I’m good at cooking” Kihyun was in fact the best cook Shownu knew, he was even better than Shownu himself. Shownu nodded for him to continue.  
“Uhh, I’m good at singing. Better than you anyway.” Shownu laughed. He and Kihyun always argued about who was better and Shownu agreed that Kihyun is better than himself although he would never announce his opinion.  
“Is there anything else,” Shownu questioned, moving closer to Kihyun.  
“Yes there is!” He stated confidently. His small eyes widened as he scooted back from Shownu, whose large frame moves closer and closer.  
“I mean... No,” he said quickly. “Geez, Hyung, don’t you think you’re too close?”  
Shownu kept moving until he trapped Kihyun between his arms and the wall.  
“What else, Kihyun-ah? You seem very confident.”  
“I, umm, am very good at..” he cleared his throat, “I am very good at giving head,” he said confidently. Shownu smirked. “I don’t believe you. I might have to test you on that.” He leaned in closed to the smallers bright red ear. “Can you show me how good you are, Kihyun-ah,” he asked. Kihyun nodded slowly.  
“Sure” his reply sounded uncertain.  
Slowly, Kihyun pushed Shownu away so he could get on his knees.  
“Can you stand up, Hyung?” Shownu nodded, standing tall, his member already showing signs of arousal through his dark grey sweatpants. Kihyun reached his hands up to Shownu’s pants and palmed his crotch. He then moved his hands up to Shownu’s waistband, looking up for confirmation. Once Shownu nodded, Kihyun pulled his pants down, silently thanking the gods for Shownu’s lack of underwear. His larger than average length sprang free, making Kihyun jump slightly. His mouth opened in an uncontrollable gasp.  
“Like what you see,” teased Shownu. Kihyun nodded, taking the hard cock in his small hand. Shownu hissed quietly at the sudden touch of foreign fingers. Kihyun moves forward, not wanting to disappoint Shownu, and took the tip of the larger cock in his small mouth. Shownu bit his lip to prevent any sound from leaving his plump lips as Kihyun moved to fit half of his dick in his mouth. Shownu ran his hands down to grip Kihyuns hair. Not pulling or tugging, just as something to hold. Kihyun tried to take more of the long cock in his mouth but gagged as the tip hit the back of his throat. He tried to relax his throat but his mouth was forced uncomfortably wide it was nearly impossible. He used his hands to jerk Shownu off instead as his mouth sucked at licked at the head. Kihyun pulled away to take a deep breath before licking a stripe along the pulsing vein on his cock. His tongue circled Shownu’s head before licking along his slit to gather his precum. Shownu felt his stomach clenching as he neared his release.  
“I’m so close Kihyun-ah,” he moaned, gasping when Kihyun took him deep again, pulling away seconds later.  
“Are you gonna cum for me, Hyung,” asked Kihyun, who was using both hands to pump Shownu’s shaft. Shownu nodded, moaning loudly as Kihyun took his tip into his mouth again, sucking harshly.  
“Kihyun-ah~” Shownu moaned, his eyes shutting in bliss, “I’m cumming!” Seconds later, he came down Kihyuns throat, pulling out shortly after. He looked down at Kihyun’s face. It was wet with tears and spit, his lips open in a pant.  
“You’re totally paying me back,” he mumbled, voice hoarse.  
“Anytime” Shownu replied, petting Kihyuns hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Any constructive criticism and suggestions would be amazing! Thank you for reading!


End file.
